chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Schwartz Bismarck
S' 'Schwartz Russel Bismarck is the oldest son of Dragomir Bismarck, and the former husband of Christine Latimore and former son-in-law of Sharron Lincoln, Schwartz is a Conservative Christian and former pastor who was removed by his own Demagoguery against LGBT Americans, the man who divorced his own wife (Christine Latimore) for her exposed Bisexuality, and abandon his own daughter over a Bisexual mother, Schwartz was condemned by his father for the abandonment and his father even questioned him, and he was disowned by his father, just like he disowned his wife over her sexuality and he is apart of the forming of the Conservative Party of the Continent Union, which are trying to get that recognized by the Chawosaurians, but would refused due to their Anti-Religious Laws. Schwartz is a Demagogue who bashes out on Secular People, Muslim People, LGBT People and Liberals and Progressives, he wants tobe the one who would "Christianize Chawosauria", and make Christianity the official religion of Chawosauria, but would not be possible because Christians in Chawosauria are the most untrusted people in the nation and Christianization is widely and socially rejected in Chawosauria, he wanted to join the 2017 Monarch Election, but he's not allowed to because he's a Christian. Early Life Schwartz Russel Bismarck was born on January 30, 1959 in New York City, he was born to a Liberal Jewish father and a Liberal Christian mother, but Schwartz was different, at the age of 12, he became a Conservative and he dreamed of being a preacher, in 1979, he became a pastor, but when new movements began, like the Gay Rights Movements taking effect, he used Homophobic Demagoguery to win power over Christian minds. Religious Controversy As his religious career begins, it started out of the gospels and words of christ, but he got ended up moving himself on the wrong path when the Gay Rights Movement started to gain attentions, but when the HIV/AIDS Crisis struck the United States, he said AIDS was a curse from god for accepting Homosexuality in a social manner, which Gay Men were the first to get struck by Aids, but he used bad words to describe Homosexuality, equally as Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii from when he was bashing his hatred against the LGBT Community. Schwartz, already disappointing his liberal father, quoting his son as "shameful" and too impossible to condone around his intercircle, and abandoned his own daughter over a Bisexual mother, which was obviously Immoral, true fact it is. According to Timothy Max Roosevelt, the dictator who keeps bashing his hatred against Christians, which was also immoral, Schwartz was correct about writing a letter to Timothy, begging him to legalize Christianity, but Timothy rejected the letter, but Timothy was also correct for bashing Schwartz over his hateful sermons, eventhough both Timothy and Schwartz were both wrong. In the September 11 Attacks, he blamed the Gay Community, Atheists and Secular Americans and all Liberals for "God's Angry Judgement for America", and that caused many controversy. Demagoguery in Chawosauria Schwartz wants to Christianize Chawosauria through Government, but Christians are not allowed in the Chawosaurian Government, nor Christians are allowed to immigrate to Chawosauria, Schwartz wanted to fight for his brother, who was arrested in Chawosauria for preaching on the street. Conservative Views Schwartz is a Republican, and a Conservative on all issues. Personal Life Schwartz is of Swedish, Swiss and Romani, he is a Southern Baptist and encourages the Southern Strategy. See also * Dragomir Bismarck- Father * Christine Latimore- Ex-Wife * Sharron Lincoln- Ex-Wife's Mother Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family